The present invention relates to multi-drawer file cabinets and, more particularly, to an improved interlock and lock for a multi-drawer lateral file.
A multi-compartment cabinet shell that mounts a plurality of vertically spaced horizontally extendable elements, such as drawers or roll-out shelves, involves several problems which are recognized in the art. While these problems are common to both vertical and lateral files, they are particularly acute in the latter case. From a safety standpoint, especially in the case of a lateral file, it is particularly important to provide an interlock mechanism which prevents simultaneous opening of more than one drawer at a time to prevent accidental tipping over of the file cabinet. It is also desirable to insure that a drawer, roll-out shelf or the like will stay closed and not rebound or creep out of the compartment opening. Finally, while not essential in all cases, it is also desirable to provide a locking mechanism to keep the extendable elements and any doors of the cabinet in a locked closed position while the file is being moved and to provide a nominal amount of security for the contents of the file.
A variety of devices have heretofore been devised to remedy one or more of the above enumerated problems. However, insofar as I am aware, none of these prior devices is an entirely satisfactory solution to all of these problems and, particularly, in terms of an economical, durable and reliable combined lock and interlock mechanism for doors and/or drawers that satisfies all of the criteria enumerated above.